


Marionette - Naruto Shippuden High School (Akasuna no Sasori X OC)

by lucidrebel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidrebel/pseuds/lucidrebel
Summary: Violent and dangerous.If there are two words in the dictionary that will perfectly describe Kuro, those are it.She's a hot-headed, impulsive tomboy with no friends of her own gender, the girl who gets in fights very often - and never loses. Kuro longs for a friend that would understand the hardships of being a girl, but who wants to befriend the school delinquent?This junior year, she vows that everything will change.What happens when she gets involved with a certain gang that could cause danger beyond her control?She begins with a rough start between herself and the Akatsuki, a. k. a. idiots who can't hold a proper fight, fair and square. Things get a thousand times more twisted when a tough, impulsive person like herself finds that not only is she growing to despise this little dollface... she's falling in love with him.But he's not in this to find love.He just wants a new toy to play with.And she absolutely cannot be controlled... Nor tamed.Does this puppeteer think he has the power to control the strings attached to her?Well it's either that, or to allow himself to become attached.
Relationships: Sasori (Naruto)/Original Character(s), Sasori (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Today would be perfect!" Kuro cried, heaving a defeated sigh. "If only school didn't have to happen." It was the first day of her junior year at Shippuden High, memories of her freshman year flooding back into her head like a tsunami. With a disgusted sigh, she shoved them away; she did not want any repeats of her previous years.

Countless fights.

Countless horrible grades.

Zero girl friends.

Zero love life.

She promised herself that things would change this year as she sauntered into the glass double doors of the dark red brick high school. Immediately, she was greeted by her best friend, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oi, Kuro!" the blonde. Kuro spotted him chatting to Gaara, another friend of hers. Gaara was a quiet guy with a pair of deceptive eyes the color of sun-glazen emeralds, and sometimes, he intimidated her with his strange sand obsession. Naruto waved and shot her his signature grin. She flashed him a smile and wiggled her fingers in a wave.

"Hey, Naruto!" she greeted as she walked over. "How ya doin'?"

"Never been better! Well, actually, I could use a big bowl of ramen, 'ttebayo. You?"

Kuro sighed heavily once more. "The usual."

"Ah." His voice faded with a dimming whistle. "The deli again?"

Kuro nodded grimly; her family ran a deli in town, and every summer, her parents forced her to work there for the entire break. Being the only child and all, she had to do most of the work by herself. Their staff was rather small, with only a few other workers like herself, and a chef. Not to mention, ever since Kuro began primary school, I took judo classes on a regular basis—another thing that kept her busy.

"You don't really care since you love the food, huh?" Kuro scoffed, rolling her eyes. Naruto chuckled deviously.

"Dattebayo!" he said, flashing a thumbs up. Kuro laughed and ruffled his spiky blonde hair, shaking her head

"Then next time, you can come help out, and you'll get a meal for free."

"Seriously?!" His eyes glittered with anticipation. He loved their food, and the both of them knew it very well; Naruto was one of their best customers. He came in so often that her parents assigned a special 10% off deal for every meal he ate at their deli.

"No," she Kuro said flatly, grinning devilishly. Naruto faltered and Kuro was left laughing mischievously. "You're goofy, Naruto. Come by anytime, though! I gotta get to class, I'll catch you later? During lunch at the usual place?" The blonde nodded in reply and waved before saying goodbye to her.

Kuro adjusted her backpack strap on her shoulder so it slung on more snug. As she walked down the hallway, underclassmen stared at her and whispers erupted from the small crowds. She knew exactly who they were talking about: Kuro, the demon in fights who stuck with the boys. Every girl would be jealous of her; she got to hang with guys, therefore she had the most shots to shoot—but that couldn't have been further from wrong. For not even a single moment in her life, had she considered any of those children to be her future lover.

Ignoring the fingers and eyes, she traveled nonchalantly down the hallway alone. Occasionally, she received the "Hey Kuro!" or "Haven't seen you since last year!" from people like Kiba, Lee, and Choji—but never from a girl. Not that she necessarily minded, but... it made her stick out so much more within the crowd.

Her cloudy attention was caught by a small group of students huddled together on one side of the hallway. Each of those people were rumored to belong in a gang, though which one or what it was called, no one was quite sure. One of them had a mop of scarlet hair and large amber eyes, and another with magenta hues, his light hair slicked back with a sheen. The last member had long, blonde hair, his eyes a striking cyan color.

The silver-haired boy nodded his head in greeting to Kuro, and she did the same. The redhead crossed his arms and gave her an arched brow, while the blonde averted his gaze to his hands where he began to play with something white.

It made Kuro wonder... with all of these horrible rumors and such, they probably knew who she was, but why would they greet her? Shaking off their presence, she turned her head and continued towards her class, sighing deeply.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes yet," she murmured, "and already I want to leave." Silently, she walked down multiple winding hallways, dodging rowdy students this way and that. Thankfully, she reached a door with the sign reading "118: Health" and recognized it as the first class on her schedule. She twisted the handle and heaved it open, sauntering inside.

The teacher was a blonde double pig-tailed female with gigantic breasts, her cleavage clearly shown beneath the skimpy tank top she wore. A purple shaded diamond was tattooed in the middle of her forehead, displayed between long bangs. Her brown - almost orange - eyes burned with some type of intensity; she looked like the fierce type who would deal with no trouble whatsoever.

"Pick a seat and sit down," she instructed to the long line of students who filed in after me. "Call me Ms. Godaime. We'll be sticking to these seats all year. If you have any issues due to poor behaviors, I will not hesitate to make any changes. Any objections?" Those eyes of hers glinted tauntingly, daring anyone to speak up and defy her. When no one did, Kuro decided to steal the spotlight.

"No matter where you move me, I'll talk to anyone," she called out with a slight shrug. "Yelling across the room works, too."

The class burst into laughter, the teacher's eyes sliding over to meet mine. "What was that?" she seethed, shocked some idiot would speak up on the first day.

"Oh, it's nothing." She waved her hand and giggled deviously, flashing a smirk to the teacher. It was a great hobby of hers to mess with others and push their buttons... especially teachers. There were so few whom she actually took a liking, and judging from the way she dressed, she would definitely not like her.

"You," the teacher spat, jutting out a perfectly manicured finger. "Young lady, what's your name?"

"You can call me Kuro!" She repeated her name like the echo of a ringmaster's voice at a circus, getting dimmer and dimmer each time. The woman seemed to fume even more as more laughs arose from her mates.

"This is the very first day! But if I receive any more of this delinquent behavior, you will find yourself in detention!" And with that, she slammed her fist onto her desk angrily - and an ear splitting crack exploded.

Everyone was shell-shocked in awe and fear as they watched her split the wooden desk in half with one mere strike.

Hush fell upon the class immediately like a veil and time seemed to stop. Her eyes glared at each student independently, hardening when she got to Kiro specifically. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," the class chorused, but Kuro stayed silent. A flicker of amusement ignited within her.

'She's much more interesting than I thought,' she mused silently.

Well, this was going to be an interesting year.


	2. Hello, Dollface

"Today would be perfect!" Kuro cried, heaving a defeated sigh. "If only school didn't have to happen." It was the first day of her junior year at Shippuden High, memories of her freshman year flooding back into her head like a tsunami. With a disgusted sigh, she shoved them away; she did not want any repeats of her previous years.

Countless fights.

Countless horrible grades.

Zero girl friends.

Zero love life.

She promised herself that things would change this year as she sauntered into the glass double doors of the dark red brick high school. Immediately, she was greeted by her best friend, the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oi, Kuro!" the blonde. Kuro spotted him chatting to Gaara, another friend of hers. Gaara was a quiet guy with a pair of deceptive eyes the color of sun-glazen emeralds, and sometimes, he intimidated her with his strange sand obsession. Naruto waved and shot her his signature grin. She flashed him a smile and wiggled her fingers in a wave.

"Hey, Naruto!" she greeted as she walked over. "How ya doin'?"

"Never been better! Well, actually, I could use a big bowl of ramen, 'ttebayo. You?"

Kuro sighed heavily once more. "The usual."

"Ah." His voice faded with a dimming whistle. "The deli again?"

Kuro nodded grimly; her family ran a deli in town, and every summer, her parents forced her to work there for the entire break. Being the only child and all, she had to do most of the work by herself. Their staff was rather small, with only a few other workers like herself, and a chef. Not to mention, ever since Kuro began primary school, I took judo classes on a regular basis—another thing that kept her busy.

"You don't really care since you love the food, huh?" Kuro scoffed, rolling her eyes. Naruto chuckled deviously.

"Dattebayo!" he said, flashing a thumbs up. Kuro laughed and ruffled his spiky blonde hair, shaking her head

"Then next time, you can come help out, and you'll get a meal for free."

"Seriously?!" His eyes glittered with anticipation. He loved their food, and the both of them knew it very well; Naruto was one of their best customers. He came in so often that her parents assigned a special 10% off deal for every meal he ate at their deli.

"No," she Kuro said flatly, grinning devilishly. Naruto faltered and Kuro was left laughing mischievously. "You're goofy, Naruto. Come by anytime, though! I gotta get to class, I'll catch you later? During lunch at the usual place?" The blonde nodded in reply and waved before saying goodbye to her.

Kuro adjusted her backpack strap on her shoulder so it slung on more snug. As she walked down the hallway, underclassmen stared at her and whispers erupted from the small crowds. She knew exactly who they were talking about: Kuro, the demon in fights who stuck with the boys. Every girl would be jealous of her; she got to hang with guys, therefore she had the most shots to shoot—but that couldn't have been further from wrong. For not even a single moment in her life, had she considered any of those children to be her future lover.

Ignoring the fingers and eyes, she traveled nonchalantly down the hallway alone. Occasionally, she received the "Hey Kuro!" or "Haven't seen you since last year!" from people like Kiba, Lee, and Choji—but never from a girl. Not that she necessarily minded, but... it made her stick out so much more within the crowd.

Her cloudy attention was caught by a small group of students huddled together on one side of the hallway. Each of those people were rumored to belong in a gang, though which one or what it was called, no one was quite sure. One of them had a mop of scarlet hair and large amber eyes, and another with magenta hues, his light hair slicked back with a sheen. The last member had long, blonde hair, his eyes a striking cyan color.

The silver-haired boy nodded his head in greeting to Kuro, and she did the same. The redhead crossed his arms and gave her an arched brow, while the blonde averted his gaze to his hands where he began to play with something white.

It made Kuro wonder... with all of these horrible rumors and such, they probably knew who she was, but why would they greet her? Shaking off their presence, she turned her head and continued towards her class, sighing deeply.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes yet," she murmured, "and already I want to leave." Silently, she walked down multiple winding hallways, dodging rowdy students this way and that. Thankfully, she reached a door with the sign reading "118: Health" and recognized it as the first class on her schedule. She twisted the handle and heaved it open, sauntering inside.

The teacher was a blonde double pig-tailed female with gigantic breasts, her cleavage clearly shown beneath the skimpy tank top she wore. A purple shaded diamond was tattooed in the middle of her forehead, displayed between long bangs. Her brown - almost orange - eyes burned with some type of intensity; she looked like the fierce type who would deal with no trouble whatsoever.

"Pick a seat and sit down," she instructed to the long line of students who filed in after me. "Call me Ms. Godaime. We'll be sticking to these seats all year. If you have any issues due to poor behaviors, I will not hesitate to make any changes. Any objections?" Those eyes of hers glinted tauntingly, daring anyone to speak up and defy her. When no one did, Kuro decided to steal the spotlight.

"No matter where you move me, I'll talk to anyone," she called out with a slight shrug. "Yelling across the room works, too."

The class burst into laughter, the teacher's eyes sliding over to meet mine. "What was that?" she seethed, shocked some idiot would speak up on the first day.

"Oh, it's nothing." She waved her hand and giggled deviously, flashing a smirk to the teacher. It was a great hobby of hers to mess with others and push their buttons... especially teachers. There were so few whom she actually took a liking, and judging from the way she dressed, she would definitely not like her.

"You," the teacher spat, jutting out a perfectly manicured finger. "Young lady, what's your name?"

"You can call me Kuro!" She repeated her name like the echo of a ringmaster's voice at a circus, getting dimmer and dimmer each time. The woman seemed to fume even more as more laughs arose from her mates.

"This is the very first day! But if I receive any more of this delinquent behavior, you will find yourself in detention!" And with that, she slammed her fist onto her desk angrily - and an ear splitting crack exploded.

Everyone was shell-shocked in awe and fear as they watched her split the wooden desk in half with one mere strike.

Hush fell upon the class immediately like a veil and time seemed to stop. Her eyes glared at each student independently, hardening when she got to Kiro specifically. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," the class chorused, but Kuro stayed silent. A flicker of amusement ignited within her.

'She's much more interesting than I thought,' she mused silently.

Well, this was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the second bell rang to signal it was time for the students to leave the school, Kuro was already in front of the building, standing lazily with her backpack hanging off of her shoulder. Glancing at her phone, she saw it was already five minutes after school had already ended, and was quite surprised to find that her rivals still had yet to show.

After a few more minutes of agonized waiting, the redhead finally pulled up to the battlefield, along with five other members of the red-cloud gang. A large grin grew upon Kuro's lips as they approached, throwing glares around at other highschoolers. They walked with a lazy manner, dragging their heels; hands stuffed into their pockets.

"Aw, I was hoping for the whole posse to show up," Kuro called, letting her backpack slide down my arm before falling to the ground. "Took you long enough. What were you doing, taking a shit?"

Sasori clicked his tongue as he and his team lined up neatly in front of Kuro; some glanced away in boredom, others sizing her up with their strange eyes; one of them crossed their arms in what seemed to be disappointment.

"It isn't my fault some dumbass blonde brat had to clean out the kiln," Sasori sighed.

"Shut the hell up, Danna," the blonde next to him growled, his piercing blue eyes stuck onto Kuro. He sneered in distaste. "You're the one to talk; you said we were gonna fight, then a stupid little girl shows up, hm?"

"She's not gonna last a minute," a junior cackled, his blue-tinted skin standing out against the rest. He rubbed his jaw in amusement. "I should feel bad for bullying a little girl, shouldn't I?"

"I dunno," the albino from that morning shrugged, licking his lips hungrily. His magenta eyes flashed dangerously, sliding down Kuro's body with a venomous curiosity. "She's pretty fucking hot, if you ask me."

"Dibs on her wallet," another junior said lightly. There were scars tattooed on various parts of his body, his dark hair hanging in front of his eyes and around his shoulders. The bottom half of his face was mysteriously covered with a dark mask, as if the huge dud believed the dumb thing made him look 'cool.'

"Let's get this over with," a raven-haired junior grunted, peering at her curiously with a pair of blood red eyes. The tacky color of what was (maybe? hopefully? probably?) contacts made Kuro cringe inside; he looked absolutely ridiculous, in all honesty, especially with such deep lines already etched into his face.

"Well, shall we get to it?" Kuro cackled, cracking her knuckles excitedly. "I'll show you losers what this 'little girl' can do." A large crowd had already formed around them, encircling them and trapping Kuro with the gangsters.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who broke Kiba's hand?" Ino whispered to Sakura behind her hand.

"Her name's Kuro. I heard she also split the whole table clean in half!" a brunette, Tenten, murmured to Hinata.

"She got in another fight?" Temari murmured, shaking her head. The corners of her lips curled downward in disapprovement. "Isn't it only the first day of school? What kind of dumbass is already stirring up so much trouble?"

Kuro's morale wavered and her smirk dripped away from her face, replaced by a scowl. Beneath her hard exterior, she realized that their words held some truth; admittedly, it was a tad embarrassing to have already started a ruckus at the beginning of the school year. It was mortifying to realize that she'd made a complete fool out of herself in front of this entire crowd, but encouragement from a certain blue-eyed blonde raised her spirits once more.

"You're fucked, 'ttebayo!" Naruto shouted from the crowd, a chorus of yells being thrown at the gang from a certain group of boys - Kuro's friends. In that moment, she had thought, perhaps having such rowdy boys for friends wasn't so bad. After all, it was their individuality that Kuro admired and loved about each of them - nothing else.

Shaking her head, Kuro lowered herself into a stance and stood waiting for the first strike, that sly grin once again graced upon her lips. She didn't have to go for the first strike, because a dumb blonde decided to take the cake.

Deidara roared as he charged forward, a single arm raised with his fist balled tightly. Without so much as the twitch of a muscle, Kuro tilted her head to the right and let his fist slide past seamlessly before grabbing his wrist and shoulder, flipping him head over heels. Slamming him onto his back, Kuro swung a low kick to his side and watched as his body fell limp, curled on his side.

"Stupid," Kuro snickered, turning to the others. Their jaws hung in a very unexpected shock, eyes wide with disbelief. "So? Who's next?"

And the response was immediate. That albino with the illuminati-looking medallion let out a cry of rage (Hider? Hudson? Hiram?) before sprinting towards Kuro, shrieking, "You are so fucking lucky I left my scythe at the base, you bitch!"

Kuro's eyes narrowed as the smile fell off of her face.

"What did you just call me?" she seethed, slowly stomping forward as he proceeded to charge. From the crowd, a familiar voice cried, "Oh shit. He's fucked, dattebayo. We all know what happens when someone calls Kuro a bitch."

And he was correct.

The white-haired loser in front of her leapt into the air and aimed a kick for Kuro's chest, but she twisted to the side and dodged it, grabbing his ankle and knee as she smacked him face-first into the cement. Coming forward, she drilled her heel into his back and laughed as he protested with cries of pain, desperately trying to latch onto her ankle. Before he could grab ahold of her, she pulled away and rammed her heel into his gut, smirking again as he, too, fell unconscious.

"Come on, I need a real fight!" Kuro complained, gazing intensely at the redhead who stood frozen, his expression impassive. But when she gazed into his eyes again, she could see they were burning with both disbelief and rage.

The next one who attempted to take her out was the blue-skinned dude, who took one kick to the head to knock him out. It was an effortlessly swift move on Kuro's part; her smaller stature made it easy with her speedy advantage. The red-eyed guy was far too simple; it didn't even take a single strike, as he tripped on his own feet and took himself out by smacking his skull on the pavement.

For the one who called dibs on her wallet, all she had to do was lure him over with a dollar bill then take him out with a strike to the chest. At first she didn't think the trick would work; but it was shockingly easy. It didn't take too long for her to finish all of them.

The last one was the redhead - the scorpian dude, Sasori.

It seemed as if he was at the end of his rope, told so by the livid look on his child-like face.

"Well, dollface?" Kuro addressed, beckoning towards him with a finger, her other hand on her hip. "You gonna get a piece of this, or what?"

Baring his pearly whites, Sasori took his time to saunter over, only moving quickly when he stood directly in front of Kuro. For a short little guy, he was rather quick; Kuro actually had to try to move out of the way of his jab. Because he was the last of her opponents, Kuro decided to use one of her finishing moves, one that would only work on a person of her choice - a move that could only be used once.

As Sasori reached over to punch her,  
Kuro bent low and leapt through his wide-spread legs until she faced his back. Then, she laced her fingers together, only her middle and index fingers extended. An even larger grin grew on her face as her friends from the crowd screamed along with her, "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!"

And she jammed her fingers into that puny runt's tight asshole.

She swore she had never, in her entire life, heard a deathly gang member produce the coming sound. It was rather squeaky, mixed in with a high-pitched scream and strangled cry. He immediately fell forward onto his face, bottom still high in the air, hands clutching his genitals and butt as he struggled to stand again.

"If you want to fuck with me, then do so with my fingers," Kuro snorted, patting the dust off of her shorts. "We can go at it again, if you like."

"You... fuck - ing... mon - ster," the redhead gasped, rising to only his knees. "You'll... pay!"

Kuro leaned forward and roughly grabbed the redhead by the collar, pulling him up until their faces were only mere inches apart. Inside she was laughing hilariously, but physically, she let go of her smile and sneered as ferociously as she could, glaring into the redhead's sienna eyes.

"Then next time, why don't you bring someone a little tougher, dollface? A lot tougher. Bring me someone who won't do a half-assed job and actually fight me - someone with real strength who can hit me at least once. You're all just a bunch of really bad loser, you know that? I really was hoping for a challenge. This 'bitch' right here just kicked your asses - this 'stupid little girl damn well did the deed. And I can do it again with my hands tied behind my back and a blindfold. I don't waste my time on shitty losers like the lot of you."

Dropping him, Kuro went over to the blonde who'd decided to attack her foremost. Tangling her fingers in his long hair, she dragged him up by his strands to the point where he was stirred awake, crying out in annoyed pain. "The fuck?!" He placed his hands on top of her's and tried to force her out of his locks, but she held tight.

"And you, little butt. What the hell do you think you're doing? You're an idiot, you know that? Who the hell rushes into battle with a 'stupid little girl' and thinks they're going to win? Have a nice fucking day." And with that she let go of him and he plummeted to the concrete.

Kuro took turns with each and every single member, lecturing them with some of the sickest insults she could think of - ones that would burn their spirits and prevent them from screwing with her ever again. The albino's nose looked really twisted, blood pouring from his nostrils.

"Well, well, well, you piece of shit. I'm sorry you left your toy scythe home, but there's nothing in this shitty world that can scare me. This 'bitch' right here took out your ass in no time, you cocky douchebag. You wanna fight? Then fight properly, idiot."

And the rest continued on and on, her words vile and venomous.

She said these things because she knew they could come after her again, and she wanted them to; next time, perhaps these losers would actually put up a proper fight.


End file.
